1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to circuit design generally and more particularly to user interfaces for circuit design.
2. Description of Related Art
Inherited Connections have been developed as a hierarchical rule-based mechanism for establishing connectivity for certain objects in circuit designs (e.g., power connectivity). Industrial standards have been developed as well as more specific software implementations. (“OpenAccess™ 2.2: The Standard API for Rapid EDA Tool Integration”, David Mallis et al., Silicon Integration Initiative, Inc., Austin Tex., 2004.)
However, increasingly complex designs have made it increasingly difficult for designers to access (e.g., visualize) the details of how the design choices affect the connectivity results. Similarly, the available tools have not substantially enabled the user to change or debug this connectivity in order to improve related designs.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems that enable improved user interfaces for inherited connections in circuit designs.